With the development of technology, the input manner for an electronic device has been changed from physical key click to touch control. One of the inputting manner is using finger to write on a touch panel to input, and the other is selecting characters on a virtual keyboard displayed on screen to input.
The former manner is letting user's fingers control to write characters on a touch device. The latter manner is letting a user change a cursor position via key-clicking on a controller to select characters on a virtual keyboard and then clicks a confirm key on the controller to confirm the characters to input. However, both manners fail in speed. Taking inputting word “apple” for an example. The user needs to sequentially handwrite the letters “a”, “p”, “p”, “l” and “e”, i.e., totally finish seven strokes (each “p” consists of two strokes), and the touch device can only recognize the input content after these seven strokes are completely finished. If the user input characters with complicated strokes or input a sentence, apparently handwriting to input is too slow.
With regard to the virtual keyboard input, the user needs to select each character on the virtual keyboard by a cursor and then confirm each selection of the word. That is, after the user selecting “a” and clicking a confirm key, the user needs to move the cursor to “p” and clicks the confirm key again. The process of moving cursor and clicking confirm key should be repeated till the rest characters are confirmed. This kind of input method limits the input speed.
In short, the input speed is limited in the conventional input manners as mentioned above. Highly demand of improving the character input speed is required.